Adi Gallia
Adi Gallia was a Tholothian Corellian Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council. A member of a noble family on her homeworld, Gallia wore a traditional headdress as a sign of this heritage. A quiet and determined member of the Jedi Council, as well as an excellent pilot and swordswoman, Gallia's skills were most needed when her fellow Jedi were trapped behind the enemy lines. Gallia was also first cousin to Stass Allie. Grievous Intrigue When Eeth Koth was captured by General Grievous and his fleet, the Jedi Order sent Jedi Masters Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker on the rescue mission. While Obi-Wan Kenobi with Commander Cody arrived at Saleucami in a Republic Light Cruiser as a diversion, Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker arrived in a Jedi Ambassador Shuttle and boarded Grievous's Separatist cruiser. On board Kenobi's ship, Grievous dueled him while the other two Jedi were making their way toward the main bridge of the enemy cruiser. Once they arrived there, they encountered a tactical droid with the group of commando droids waiting for them. Despite the trap, Gallia and Skywalker destroyed all the droids and rescued Jedi Master Koth. Later, while Anakin took Koth back to the shuttle, Kenobi reported that Grievous had defeated him and escaped. Gallia left Skywalker and Koth in order to find and help Kenobi, flank Grievous and capture him once and for all. Meanwhile, Kenobi was engaging the general, who managed to get the upper hand but became unsuccessful and fell into the damaged docking tube. Kenobi managed to get a grip while Grievous escaped the tube. As Grievous was about to escape, Gallia then arrived and engaged Grievous in a brief duel. The fight stopped short though due to the distraction of the docking tube being ruptured, allowing Grievous to flee up the hall way and, from there, the surface of the planet. Gallia rescued Kenobi, Cody, and a surviving clone trooper and then closed the tube. They were soon rescued in a large hangar where Skywalker landed the shuttle in order for them to escape. After the group returned to the Resolute, she then escorted Koth to a medical station, while Skywalker and Kenobi started a search mission for Grievous. Witches of the Mist Adi Gallia was present with other members of the Jedi High Council, including Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin and Obi-Wan Kenobi at the Jedi Temple when Delta Squad brought back the remains of Master Halsey and his Padawan, Knox from the Eedit Temple on Devaron. Gallia surmised that only Dooku's assassin was capable of this, despite her alleged end at the Battle of Sullust. Gallia and the other masters concluded that Halsey and Knox fell prey to a new threat. Citadel Rescue When the shuttle, that the Even Piell's rescue team had to use to escape the planet surface and the Citadel was destroyed,Master Yoda and Mace Windu decided to send few Jedi Masters and Republic cruisers to rescue all of them. Adi Gallia, alongside Nautolan Jedi Mater Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin, was a starfighter leader in the battle. They helped master Plo Koon to get to the surface of the planet, where Anakin Skywalker and others got onboard the gunship. Attacked by the heavy fire of Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters, the Jedi Cruiser jumped to hyperspace, as soon as all of the Jedi were onboard. Nomad Droids Later, Jedi Master Adi Gallia transported C-3PO and R2-D2 back to the Coruscant. While they were preparing for the journey, however, a Separatist fleet, led by General Grievous, ambushed them, crippling the cruiser's main reactor. She started evacuating all the troops and when General Grievous boarded on the cruiser, she engaged him in a Lightsaber duel, but she was quickly overpowered and captued. She was transported to the general's Providence-class carrier/destroyer and her Star Destroyer was destroyed. Jedi Master Plo Koon with 104th Battalion soon arrived to free Gallia. During their rescue they found C-3PO and R2-D2 and took them back to Coruscant, while C-3PO talked with Commander Wolffe about their adventures, much to the latter's frustration. Revival Shortly after the Sith Lord, Darth Maul's resurrection, master Gallia and Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Maul and his brother, Savage Opress, to the Cybloc Transfer Station, where a Snivvian named Zutton told them that two horned, lightsaber-wielding assailants had stole his cargo ship and headed towards the Florrum system. Gallia and Kenobi followed them and found that Maul had made alliances with some of Hondo Ohnaka's men and were going to attack them. They traveled down to the surface and engaged Maul and Opress. While they were fighting, Adi Gallia was pushed against the wall and was mortally wounded when the Zabrak rammed his horns through her stomach. Opress then held his lightsaber over his head and struck her down, killing her. Obi-Wan later used her lightsaber to duel the brothers, cutting Opress' left arm off above the elbow. Behind the Scenes Adi Gallia is killed by Savage Opress in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Revival", though her original death occurred later on at Boz Pity at the hand of General Grievous. Appearances *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *R2 Come Home *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Citadel Rescue *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *Kidnapped *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *A War on Two Fronts *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Revival *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Adi vs. Grievous.png|Adi duels with Grievous aboard her cruiser. Rescue Team.jpg|Adi Gallia preparing before the Battle of Lola Sayu AdiGallia1.png|Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker fighting commando droids. AdiGallia6.png|Adi Gallia captured by General Grievous. Adi Gallia's body-Revival.PNG|Gallia moments before the final blow is delivered to her by Savage Oppress. Adi Gallia and Savage Oppress-Revival.PNG|Adi Gallia in a duel with Savage Oppress. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Force Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Masters Category:Thlothian Category:Republic